


Around The Edges

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Stigmatophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov digs scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around The Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6street](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=6street).



> For [6street](http://6street.livejournal.com/), who requested I fill [this](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/3656.html?thread=6947144#t6947144) prompt at [st_xi_kink](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/).

Sulu has a tattoo. Chekov doesn't know exactly what it is because there's a thick, crooked scar through the ink; a souvenir from an away mission that went badly wrong. The combination of tattoo and scar tissue arouses Chekov beyond belief. He knows it's wrong and that he's sick to even think about it, but he can't help himself. Sometimes he runs his fingers across it while Sulu's sleeping—gently, so he doesn't wake him up.

When he's alone, there's nothing to distract him from his perversion. He presses his face into his pillow while he masturbates, thinking of all the ways he'd like to touch the smooth, unreal-looking skin; dig his nails in while he rides Sulu's dick, slowly trace the edges with his tongue, even—

And he comes, hot and sticky onto his sheets. It doesn't ease the ache, but then again, it never has before. When his breathing returns to normal, he goes to look for Sulu.

***

Chekov's hand is braced against Sulu's thigh as he sucks his cock, and he dares to let the pad of his thumb just barely slide over the scar. When Sulu doesn't seem to notice or care, he does it again before he loses his nerve and moves his hand away, stroking along the inside of Sulu's thigh and up to his balls. Sulu makes a low, pleased noise and pushes deeper into Chekov's mouth.

"Good," he sighs, combing his fingers through Chekov's hair. "Mmm, _god_."

There's always a moment—just before he comes into Chekov's mouth—when Sulu breathes in sharply and then swallows, as if he's prompting Chekov. He knows to watch for it now, so when Sulu comes without saying anything it's not so much of a shock. He swallows easily and moves to lies against Sulu's side, tilting his hips as Sulu lazily strokes him with callused fingers.

"Sometimes I think you're only fucking me because of that scar," Sulu says suddenly. "I know you touch it when you think I'm asleep."

"I don't—I mean, what?" Chekov says, then holds his breath. Sulu's fingers twist around his cock until he gasps. "Sulu..."

"It's okay, I understand. Lots of people feel like that about scars. No one has them any more; they're exotic." He half-smiles at Chekov, stilling his hand.

" _No_ , it is more than that," he protests. "Hikaru, it is you. The way it runs through your tattoo, I just—is _you_ , I swear."

"Touch it."

"What?"

"If you want to touch it, you should."

There's nothing for a long moment, just silence and stillness until Chekov breaks both with a tiny, involuntary noise in the back of his throat and the press of his palm against the scar. He thinks he can feel Sulu's pulse there.

Sulu shifts, moving his thighs a fraction further apart. It seems like an invitation to Chekov and so he maps the outline of it with his thumb, feeling the difference between Sulu's healthy skin and the pinkened, slightly raised scar tissue until the muscle quivers under Chekov's hand.

"Can you...?" he asks hesitantly.

"Around the edges, yeah, but I can't feel anything in the middle," Sulu says.

"Does it feel good?" he asks, leaning down to lick at it and deliberately mimicking the way he uses his tongue on Sulu's dick. Sulu doesn't answer but his breathing is noticeably heavier than it was before, and it makes Chekov's cock twitch with renewed interest. It's never occurred to him that Sulu might like this, too, even if it's twisted and wrong.

The realisation that Sulu likes it is what gives Chekov the courage to sit up and move into his lap, stradding his thigh without touching it yet. He holds Sulu's shoulder for support and inches his hips forward, sliding his cock along the length of the scar and leaving behind a thin trail of pre-come. It doesn't feel like anything he could have imagined. Sulu leans closer and kisses him—somewhat awkwardly, because of the angle. He moves his hand around to cup Chekov's ass, stroking across the cleft and down to tease his hole until Chekov makes a breathy sound and bucks wildly against his thigh.

"Good?" Sulu mumbles into his mouth.

Chekov just groans, rocking his hips down with more force to try and get as much friction as he can. When he comes, it almost takes him by surprise—and it's harder than he thinks he's ever come before, either with Sulu or on his own.

"Fuck," he gasps, slumping against Sulu. "Fuck."

"Dirty little pervert," Sulu says affectionately. He pushes his cock, hard again already, towards Chekov's hip. "If I'd known you were going to like it that much..."

"You liked it also, I think," Chekov replies, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Sulu's jaw. He wraps his hand around his cock and strokes him quickly and firmly, nipping at the spot on his throat that drives Sulu wild.

And he keeps the fingers of his other hand on Sulu's thigh, touching the scar because now he knows he can.


End file.
